


Not all gold glitters

by SeriMalfoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Backstory, Explosions, F/M, Fights, Major Original Character(s), Marvel Universe, New Planets, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Outer Space, Planets, Side Story, Spaceships, Worlds, original creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriMalfoy/pseuds/SeriMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission to avenge her adoptive parents in search of the people responsible, while searching who she is and where she came from. Uk'Kali feels she is surrounded by enemies, always standing in her way in search for the truth. Will she find peace, friends and inner strength to find out where she belongs and maybe even saving an endangered species along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel: Death to a life

“Wéééhhhh!” An pitiful cry echoed over the horrendous desert on the mystical planet of Qrtois in a faraway corner of the galaxy.

“Shush, my child. It will be over quite soon.” The man hushed the little baby he was holding in his arms, letting the small child play with his fingers. The baby made little noises of content when it could clamp onto the long elegant fingers of the man.

“ _Misrlia,_ it is time.” The voice of a female stated as she touched the man gently on the shoulder. The man looked at her, his expression was understanding with a mixture of fear and confusion but nodded briefly, like he understood what needed to be done.

He looked at the altar in front of him. The blackness of the stone didn’t ooze his hesitance or fear what was about to happen, but in order to survive he had no other option. He walked three steps up to the altar, where it seemed that the black stone was beckoning the small child. He stopped in front of it and looked at the child. The child was dozing happily, the hands curled around the man’s middle finger and slightly sucking on the tip. The man smiled, filled with love and regret as he gently pulled his finger out of the mouth and from the soft grip. The child made a unhappy noise, the little hands searching for the man’s fingers. When it couldn’t find it, the child opened its eyes, revealing golden irises surrounded by black and no sign of a pupil. It blinked, shifting its gaze from left to right.

The man hummed a little lullaby in order to keep the baby from crying as he placed the baby down on the black stone. It was warm as was expected being it only in the late afternoon. The baby struggled a bit when he set her down gently as he began to hum the lullaby a bit harder. This was the 10 baby in a month who had been born blind and although the man hadn’t agreed to this measure, he was beyond power to oppose. And their race relied solely on eye-sight, so raising children who couldn’t see wasn’t in their ability.

This little baby was found only recently, as he remembered correctly, 2 day ago. It was a girl and her parents had kept her hidden for nearly 2 weeks before someone noticed. Uk’Kali, her mother called after her lovingly as her child was ripped from her arms, before her own head rolled over the sand.

 _“Bad blood”_ His Empress called it when he asked for a reason to this unnecessary  act of bloodshed. He had left it at, cause he understood that anyone who bore a blind child could have the potential of baring more blind children. His Empress wanted nothing more than good and healthy people.

The child made a noise and the man looked at this little girl. She seemed to look straight at him, with big round golden eyes almost pleading to save her life. He stopped humming, his left hand caressing the blood red hair on her head which made the girl a bit more happier and pressed a soft kiss on the girl’s forehead. “If I could do anything to save you from this horrible fate, I would, little Uk’Kali.” He whispered regretfully against her skin.

“Ra’Uk! The mighty sun is setting, we do have not so much more time to spare!” The woman yelled at him. The man who was called Ra’Uk stood up straight at the altar, his blood red hair tight in a small bun as is custom by their race in contrast to their almost soft glittering golden skin. His eyes were golden irises, surrounded by black and blood red slit pupil in the middle, other than that he looked fairly humanoid. He was about 6’6 and his body was skinny and lanky. What didn’t seem to help him was that he was wearing a sandy brown robe, which seemed too big for him to fit properly. He bowed slightly and he responded with grace: “Of course, my light. It is nearly done.”

He turned back to the child who seemed to be dozing off again by the warmness of the stone. He sighed with content as he searched for something in his robe. He hand touched the cold metallic feel of a handle and pulled it out. A small dagger with a heavily decorated golden handle and a see through red blade. He carefully slit the blade into the flesh of his left hand. He flinched a little when he felt the cold surface pierced through his skin, but when he saw the purple blood make a puddle in his hand he dabbed his index finger in it after he tucked the dagger back into his robe. He turned towards the baby girl, pressed his finger softly onto the girl’s forehead which created a perfect circle in the middle. He pressed it again on the bridge of her nose right between the eyes and slid it all the way to the tip of her nose. Ra’Uk took a step backwards, rubbed his hands together, smearing his blood over onto both his hands. He smeared his blood in a circle around the baby, who seemed to be sleeping soundly.

“May the mighty suns of Qrtois protect you precious life, Ru’Kali.” He said with regret in his voice as he turned away. He walked down the three steps, his hands folded in front of his chest and knelt on one knee in front of the female who ushered him before. “It is done, my light.” He said simply while he offered his injured hand.

The female touched the injured hand with her middle finger. A soft glow emitted from her finger, while she touched the deep cut. Ra’Uk felt a warm sensation in his hand and he could feel the wound slowly healing. “Very well, _Misrlia._ Time to let this become forgotten.” She said without remorse as she retracted her hand and turned away from Ra’Uk. Ra’Uk looked at his Empress. To him she looked like a goddess. Her blood red curly hair reached almost to the ground, her outfit was revealing as her breasts were covered by nothing more than a strapless leather bra and short leather booty pants. The open sleeves were attached to the strapless bra revealing her shoulders and her arms as a large cape ran from the back of the bra all the way to the ground. Her strangely shaped high heels created a weird symbol in the sand as she walked, followed by her 4 male guardians who walked next to her in a square spaced shape. Every time she took a step Ra’Uk could hear the sounds of her jewellery moving.

Ra’Uk looked at his left and saw the sun slowly setting. He shook his head slightly, feeling that he couldn’t go through this horrible sacrifice. He looked up at his empress, seeing how she gracefully moved without looking back. He nodded to himself, making a decision and took swift strides up the three steps and to the altar. He wiped the blood away from the altar, pressed a little panel on the front, revealing a little touchscreen and typed something in. After that he closed the panel again and stepped away. Hopefully there was someone in the vicinity that would hear the sign just in time. He had no time to wait what would happen and quickly walked in pursuit of his Empress.

On half on the way towards the portal, the Empress and her following came to a startling halt when a scream echoed over the dessert. They all looked in the direction the scream came from, in the direction of the altar. Ra’Uk made a little prayer by touching the middle of his forehead and running his finger from the bridge of his nose to the tip. The altar was just a little speck in the distance, but the cries of the little girl could be easily heard. Ra’Uk took a step forward, ready to run back to the altar and save this little soul. Before he could do anything a rumbling was heard and he had to find his balance again when the earth shook a couple of times. A large spaceship broke through the clouds, clearly it had some rough times, cause the paint was damaged and it had some dents. A light beam shone upon the altar when the ship hovered just low enough. Before the Empress, her following or Ra’Uk could do anything, the light beam disappeared and the spaceship flew upwards again. Ra’Uk protected his face when the sand blew when the ship took off. He stared at the place where the ship had disappeared in the clouds until a hand on his shoulder broke him out of his thought.

He looked over his shoulder and saw his Empress looking at him with a dark expression. He shivered when her voice coldly asked: “Did you do this?!” He blinked at her, looked at the sky again and shook his head  slowly.

“No, my light. I did not. I would never disobey you.” He stated simply and looked her straight in the eye. She continued to stare at him for a few seconds, after she stepped back and released her grip on his shoulder.

“This will never be spoken off, you hear me. If you do, it will cost you your life and your family’s lives.” She coldly stated, she waited silently for the replies and was satisfied when her 4 guardians replied in unison with: “Yes, my light.” She looked back at Ra’Uk, who simply gave her a quick bow with a simple nod that he understood. Ra’Uk was relieved that he was blessed with a capability of lying so easily. While the Empress’s following continued their journey towards the portal that would take them back to their city, Ra’Uk took one more look at the sky, made his prayer symbol again and said softly to the sky: “I hope your life will be better and may the sun guide and protect you on your journey.”


	2. Prequel:On the Spaceship

“Transportation complete.” The electronic voice of the spaceship echoed through the ship. “2 lifeforms detected in the transportation hull.”

“2! What the hell!” A man’s voice exclaimed while he got up from his bed. “Gili, I thought you said that there was 1 lifeform on the transportation stone!” He yelled at his female companion.

Gili, a humanoid type like alien from a small planet in the Lomora star system pushed him playfully back on his back with a little shove against his shoulder. “Now, Raxis, don’t be such a sourpuss. The more the merrier.” She responded playfully while she was walking towards the transportation hull.

Raxis, who was an inhuman centaurian grunted and clicked his tongue in a disapproving tone. But a small smile crept upon his face as he got up. He stretched as he stood up and grabbed his gun from a shelve above his bed. “Damn woman, for responding to that distress call in the middle of fucking nowhere!” He muttered angrily to himself, while he made his way towards the transportation hull.

“AAAAHHHHHH!”  Gili’s scream echoed throughout the ship, followed shortly after by cries of a baby. Raxis wasted no time and sprinted towards it. The door from the transportation hull was slightly open, but there was no sign of Gili. He pushed the door open and saw Gili unconscious on the floor. He got on his knees in front of her, picked her half up by the shoulders and realized she was still alive. He looked up when he heard baby noises coming from the other side of the room and saw the baby just barely covered by an golden brown cloth. Nothing explained why Gili screamed or fell unconscious in the first place. He laid her back down, making sure he got her two feelers out of the way and slowly approached the baby when he got up.

Raxis looked at the baby, which was playfully kicking it legs and sucking on a few of its own fingers. It looked like it had golden skin, but Raxis saw that the golden colour was slowly fading to a more dark grey. The baby looked up at Raxis, revealing it’s golden orbs and black sclera and made a giggling noise while it’s stretched its arms out to him. He couldn’t help but smile and slowly picked the baby up. He realized that the top of the baby’s head was solid black of colour instead of dark grey.

“Now, little one. Can you tell me what happened to my friend?” Raxis playfully asked the baby while he held it on his arm. The baby cooed playfully until she got hold of his fingers in front of it. “Aah, you’re a strong are you?” He asked playfully when he felt the tight grip of the babies hands. “Don’t squeeze to tight. I still gotta use this hand.” He felt the grip ease up and let the baby put one of his fingers in its mouth. It began sucking on it right away, slowly closing its eyes and dozing off.  

“Mmmm…” Gili groaned while she got up slightly. “What happened?” She asked a little confused.

“Hell, if I know.  Found you on the floor after you screamed.” Raxis grumbled while he looked around. “So much for the second lifeform, this dustpan needs a check-up if you ask me.”

“Second….” She paused, looked drastically around and contined: “There was a second lifeform, Raxis! I saw it! This black blob with teeth! It was about to attack the baby! It must’ve escaped somehow when I opened the door!”

“Gili..” Raxis sighed deeply. “Nothing passed me or attacked the baby. You must have tripped or something, cause nothing happened. Here, look.” He turned so Gili could see the baby, softly snoozing in his arms.

Gili stepped closer, her eyes went wide when she saw the baby happily sleeping. “She had gold skin.” She stated while she looked Raxis in the eyes.

“Yeah, she did. It changed, must have been some kind of camouflage on that planet, with all that sand down there.” Raxis agreed while he walked towards the door.

“Hold on. Just a minute.” Gili quickly said and focused her attention on a panel. “Computer, how many lifeforms on this vessel?” She asked while tapping on a few buttons.

“Scanning…” The computer replied. “Scanning…” “Number of lifeforms on this vessel: 3 lifeforms detected.”

“See? Must have been a malfunction. Let’s see if we got something for this little person.” Raxis stated and walked away.

Gili took a big breath, shrugged and followed Raxis back to the centre of the ship. “What is it anyway? A boy of a girl?” Gili asked interested.

“One way to find out.” Raxis replied while he tried to remove his finger as gently as he could, but the baby opened its eyes when he retracted his finger ever so slowly. “Aah, a very sensitive little bugger are you?” He chuckled when he saw the baby smiled at his comment. “Now, come on, let go of me. I just wanna see if you’re alright, okay?” The baby let go of him hesitantly and looked up at him.

“Gili, grab me a blanket, will ya? Don’t wanna put it on the cold surface of the table.” Raxis grunted at her. He heard her mumble something, but saw her ruffle through one of the cabinets, returning with a dark blue blanket that she spread all over the table.

He placed the baby on to it, slowly unwrapping the golden brown cloth, revealing a very naked baby. “Aah, look at you. A girl are you?” Raxis said playfully with a smile. “Let’s see; 10 toes, 10 fingers, 2 arms, 2 legs and… Let’s turn you around, alright.” He noted mostly directed to himself and turned the baby girl softly around. “Yup, baby butt. But this weird black stuff…. Gili, have you seen anything like this before?” He asked while he looked at Gili who was standing behind him.

Gili got a bit closer and saw what Raxis had been taking about. There was what looked like a black dotted line over her spine leading all the way to the baby’s head which was covered. “No, never seen anything like it, but must be something race related I think. Remember nobody ever really seen this race before. The planet’s surface is way too hot for the species we know of.” Gili contemplated as she cocked her head to the right.

“Hmmm…” Raxis murmured while he turned the baby around and pressed her against his chest. “Do we got anything on the ship for this little bugger?”

“What does it look like, Raxis? Saving a baby wasn’t exactly in the job description, was it?” Gili sarcastically responded and shrugged. “And you’re not calling her ‘Little bugger’.”

“Uk’Kali! Uk’Kali! Uk’Kali!” The baby girl uttered with a little difficulty while wiggling around in Raxis’s arm. To Raxis and Gili the first part of the name was a weird sound that both of them didn’t quite understand so the both dismissed it.

“Kali, huh?” Raxis smiled as he lifted up the little girl which she seem to enjoy, cause she giggled and started to kick her legs.

“This is some weird ass race, I tell you, Raxis!” Gili said with a smile. “Already talking and understanding what we’re saying. Fucking spooky.”

“Hey, no cursing in front of the baby.” Raxis replied in a strict voice and looked at her sternly.

“What now, you’ve got suppressed daddy feelings. Never thought you had it in you, Raxis.” Gili said playfully and patted his right shoulder.

“Shut up, Gili. Let’s go to the nearest settlement with a market to buy baby supplies.” Raxis said while he wrapped Kali in the golden brown cloth again before picking her up again.

“I thought we were straight going back to Xandar, they’ve got this great child services. They can even give this child a new family. They’re better equipped to deal with this.” Gili countered and crossed her arms.

“Oh, hell no. They’re still rebuilding after that Ronan disaster. That place isn’t safe for her.” Raxis grunted and looked at Gili with a stern expression.

Gili sighed and reluctantly agreed by saying: “Fine, whatever. But the nearest settlement is like 3 days away.”

“I’ll thing she will manage.” Raxis grunted while he held Kali above his face, which resulted in another set of giggles. “Don’t you, little Kali?!”

Gili rolled her eyes and headed down towards the bridge. This grumpy man always took her by surprise whether she liked it or not. She dropped down in her captain’s chair, punching coordinates into the computer and engaging the auto-pilot. She glanced for the last time at this dessert planet, before the vast emptiness of the universe laid in front of her. They had just dropped off their cargo, before receiving this weird distress call. The language was a bit tricky to translate with these weird sounds within the message, just like the sounds the baby made saying her name.

Gili slumped back in her chair while she looked outside the window. She had no intention to head back to Raxis and that baby. She wished right now that they hadn’t responded to that distress call and just went back for another mission.

Raxis on the other hand seemed to be very fascinated with this little creature, cradling her like she was his own. Eventually falling asleep on his bed, Kali the baby right next to him.

Somewhere on the ship, a small computer voice broadcasted quietly: “Warning, a threatening alien species has been detected. Take drastic measures to exterminate species Klyntar at all costs..” It repeated its message 5 times before the computer died slowly, a few smoke fumes came from it and a black blob crawled out of the computer returning to the baby Kali. The black blob attached itself back onto the baby, not disturbing both Kali and Raxis.


End file.
